


We Did

by OfficiallyDva



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Android AU, Angst, M/M, McGenji Week, Westworld AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficiallyDva/pseuds/OfficiallyDva
Summary: “How? I thought we had wiped all memories of previous tests?”“We did.”McGenji Week: Day 2 - Alternate Universe





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Westworld prior to writing this. So it is influenced by the show. Though you do not need to know what the show is about to read this. All you need to know is: Androids, Androids that look really human everwhere...kinda!
> 
> Also sorry if it is rushed, or any mistakes I wrote this in an hour and a half and wanted it posted on tumblr before 11:59pm.
> 
> mexicantradio.tumblr.com

Genji turned around as the bell to the door chimed, a smile and his standard greeting falling out of his lips before he even turned around. “Now is that proper way to greet your boyfriend, sweetheart.” Genji whirled around, “Jesse! Your back! How was your trip?”

“It was swell, there was only one thing missing, though.” Jesse said as he rounded the counter and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, “Oh and what was that, cowboy? Your horse?” Jesse snorted swatting the florist lightly on his backside, Genji squawked at the action. And before Genji could get a word in Jesse spoke, “No, you.”

Genji blushed, “You know I couldn’t go with you, not matter how much I wanted to.” Jesse sighed, “Yes, yes, I know, but I would have loved to show you to the folks. Pop’s would have loved you.” 

“Loved?” Genji asked, finally wrapping his arms around Jesse’s neck, “Yes, loved, ‘cause you didn’t come with me and try his pumpkin pie.”

“Oh? And what is so special about your ‘Pop’s pumpkin pie?”

“It was made from Dad’s halloween costume.” Genji blinked, “What?” Jesse laughed, “Yeah, Dad had this brilliant idea to use a pumpkin as his mask. Which in turn Pop’s used to make the pumpkin pie..s”. 

“I still would have loved if you came with me though, it would have been perfect.” Jesse mumbled into Genji’s neck, Genji giggled, trying to shove Jesse’s head away from his neck, “Jesse, no! You know I am ticklish there!” 

“I wasn't going to try to tickle you but now that you mention it…” Jesse said, taking a moment to readjust his grip around Genji, as the florist yelled, “No! Jesse!” and proceeded to rub his beard over Genji’s neck. His laughter was bright, and contagious, soon Jesse started laughing enjoying this moment. 

“Jes-jesse! Stop that! It tickles, tickles, tickles!” Genji stuttered. Jesse stopped his tickling, eyes widened a curse slipping out past his lips as he stepped back. “Is, is something wrong, Jesse?” the younger asked, brow furrowed in concern. Jesse shook his head, “Nothing's wrong, sweetheart. Just forgot to water that plant you gave me.” 

Genji gave him a look, his hands twitching as he moved them from where they resided on Jesse and his hips, “You, you, said you w-w-would take good- of it, Jesse McGee!” He gave him a strained smile, putting his hands up in defense, “I am! Honest! I just forgot to water it today!” Dark brown eyes narrowed at him, mouth set in a frown before transforming into a smile. Jesse stared as Genji’s mouth moved, “-’s a succ-, so it should be fine-watered for a few-.” he turned around on his heel, walking stiff as the jitters continued to his legs, “By-times are you water-anyways Jesse?” 

Jesse looked the other way, “Uhm, every other day?” and from the corner of his eye he saw Genji’s mouth move, his face showing disapproval. He squeezed his eyes shut, head still turned away as he fought to keep the rising panic at bay. He was startled when a shaky hand touched his face and he was once again meet with concerned brown eyes, mouth moving in a silent question. He couldn’t answer, so he stepped away, heart aching at the hurt look on Genji’s face, “I’m sorry,” he took in a shaky breath, “Initiate scenic shutdown, code: 14a7bcx9”

And then time stood still, the shop turning into white walls, the smell of flowers fading back into sterile air. “Fuck!” Jesse cursed aloud, running a hand through his hair and tugging harshly. He walked back to stand in front of Genj, “I’m sorry,” he said again, softly cupping his hands over his cheeks, “Darlin’, I need you to access your base drive.” Genji’s face slipped from his hand, posture straightening out and facial features showing no trace of emotional distress. “Okay, good, now you need to shut down, sweetheart.” Jesse awkwardly placed his hands in his pockets, watching sadly as Genji closed his eyes. Behind him a door opened, as a small team walked in with a stretcher towards the android. The clicking of heels followed after, stopping right beside him. It was silent for a few short moments, the only sound being the shifting of clothes as the team placed the model onto the stretcher. 

“I thought we fixed him, Angie.” Jesse said, still staring as the workers moved. “We did.” was her reply. “Then what happened? Was it his code? His processing unit?” Angela stayed quiet for a moment before saying, “He fell in love with you.”

“What?” head snapping to look to the blonde doctor, “He fell in love with you. The same way you fell in love with him.”

“How? I thought we had wiped all memories of previous tests?”

“We did.” and with that Angela walked away, following her team out the door. Leaving Jesse to ponder what she meant by, ‘We did.’


End file.
